


Soul bound

by A_Tinyy_Armyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Baby, Caregiver, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Enemas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Underage Sex, Weird Plot Shit, Yaoi, Young, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tinyy_Armyy/pseuds/A_Tinyy_Armyy
Summary: It's the year 2XXX and things aren't exactly as they used to be. Instead of sleeping with/getting married to anyone and everyone only to end up in divorce, the government has funded a special programme.This special programme means that all those that turn 14 are made to take a test to see whether or not you are a sub or a Dom.The subs are then taken to special training areas in order to get ready for when they are paired with their perfect Dom.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"you are a sub" the woman dressed in a spotless white lab coat said to me.   
  


I had figured as much, I had been expecting it, as so had everyone else. I was short, even for my age as I was only 147cm. That was short for a 14 year old female, let alone a 14 year old male.   
  


I not only little in stature but my personality seemed to be naturally more submissive than dominant despite my foul mouth.   
  


"Congrats, you will be given the information as soon as possible. Hopefully we can get you ready as soon as possible." Her face seemed to uphold a cheery smile but I could see the sympathy in her eyes.  
  


I didn't mind that I was a sub since I knew I was gay. So I knew my Dom would probably end up being a guy. However...

It wasn't uncommon knowledge that some subs were forced into the houses of bad doms. Actually, it was common. There was constant news of make subs who were left raped and ditched on the side of the road since the doms hadn't wanted a male sub. 

"T-Thanks, when do you think I'll be leaving?" I stared at my fingers as I picked at the lint present on my black jumper. I was hoping she would say something like a few months just so I could properly get my head around the situation. But I knew that was impossible, I still tried to have some hope. 

"as soon as possible. We have quite a few empty places so it should only take a couple days at most giving you some time to spend with family." I knew it. I was glad I was looking down so she couldn't see the big fat tears rolling down my face. 

"T-Than-ks" 

"You're a good boy. Most subs don't react nearly as well as you did, especially the boys. I know you'll find a great dominant. I just know it." The words, though sweet, seemed way too rehearsed like she had said this a million times to various different subs through the years. 

"Thanks" I couldn't think of anything else to say. My mind was only swimming with bad thoughts. What if my Dom hated me? Was I going to end up dead my the side of a road? What if he ended up being an old perverted man? 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Monday. I hated them. But then again, so do all the other kids. Who would like spending 14 years learning useless shit and then potentially go off to university for a further 3 or 4 years? 

I couldn't be bothered to get up too grey ready though. 

But school started in 20 minutes and it takes 10 minutes to get there

But, the bed felt soft. 

There was a sudden knock from the front door, it's loud pants vibrating through the thin walls. 

I waited, hoping for my mum to get it so I could test a bit longer. 

Thump thump thump

Or not... 

'MMUUUUUMMM SOMONE'S AT THE DOOR!!" 

Only after my yelling did I then hear the while footsteps of my mum making her way to go get it. 

Snuggling back into the warmth of my for them to be ripped away from me. My eyes shot open to land on my mums sad face. Was she that upset that I still hadn’t gotten up?   
  


“Art, I’m so sorry. T-they’re here to get you...” she was practically bawling her eyes out.   
  


Everything in me wanted to join her, to cry and wish for it to all go away but I knew it would only upset her more. Instead I hugged her crying face into my chest and stroking her hair in a gentle manor.   
  


“d-don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine... yeah, everything’s gonna be fine.” I don’t think I was convincing as my voice sounded unsure and trembled at each word.   
  


“Arthur, I’m so sorry for crying. You’ll be fine, you’ll find a great Dom. I just know it.” Despite her tears eyes, she looked so sincere. Like she knew it her every bone. i wish I could as confident about that as she was.   
  


“y-yeah. Definitely.”   
  


after another long hug we slowly made our way to the front door. Every step making me more and more anxious. It was beginning to feel all too real. When my mum had told me it almost felt like a dream, as though it wasn’t real, like if I only opened my eyes I would be back in my bed.   
  


but seeing the two large men in formal attire standing stiffly at the door only made my brain suddenly understand that this was real. That I was actually about to leave my home and my family. How I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to my dad who was currently on a business trip, or my sister who was currently with her Dom.   
  


She was lucky Dom was so nice, I wish mine would be like that.   
  
  


“Mr. Johnson, we shall be escorting you to The Centre. You do not need to bring any items with you as everything you need will be provided for you when you arrive there. Do you understand?” The shorter, balder man said.   
  


“y-yes sir. I understand.” 

“good, then there is no need for further explanation. We shall leave now.” The other one said. Their faces were void of any emotions, it was scary.   
  


without anything further they both made their way to me, placing their hands on either side of my shoulder and slightly pushing. Guiding me to the black van outside. 

”bye, I love you mum!” I cried as I was politely shoved into the back. So much for not crying in front of my mum. 

inside the van there were benches on either side. Each containing 3 kids, all of them female. Most of them turned their heads towards me in curiosity. 

i just ignored the stares and made my way to the edge of one of the benches.   
  


well, I guess it can’t be that bad if the scheme has been running for over 5 decades.  
  


right?....


	3. Chapter 3

The ride consisted mostly of an uncomfortable silence and a lot of staring. I mean, fair enough. There weren't many male subs. it was more obvious that I was different as I was the only male in the back of the Van of 10-something females. But like still, didn't you learn that it was rude to stare? 

The Van suddenly came to a halt after about half an hour since I got on. A sound from outside the doors made all our attention snap towards it, followed by the opening of the door to reveal the two man from before. 

"Get it and follow me." The bald one commanded, matching towards the double doors of some sort of warehouse. 

We all got out one by one and timidly following. The other taller one saying back to walk at the back of the group to make sure no one tried anything. 

The inside opened up to a big room three size of my school's cafeteria and it looked nice enough. It was bare except for a small stage with many chairs facing towards it. The first few rows already occupied by other kids. 

We were lead to the next rows and sat down without a single word. 

More and more kids arrived with nothing else happening. Only when most of the seats were occupied did someone finally make their way to the stage. 

"Welcome to The Centre. For those who don't know, this is where subs from around the area go to, to receive basic training while their perfect dominant is being selected. After they have been paired they will then be moved to another facility more specific to their Dom's preference. Do we have any questions." The man was smiling down on to us, his eyes scanning the crowd for any any hands. 

Someone rose their hand, she was a frail little girl who seemed like she would break if she were held wrong. 

"Yes, you. The one with the ponytails. What is your question." He asked, gesturing In the girls direction

"I- erm... What happens if our doms are bad? I-I've seen t-the news. And-" she was cut off before her ramble could go on any longer. 

"There is no need to worry. There have only been a few select times this has happened in. Since then we have been tightening restrictions. Enforcing for testing too see whether or not they are suitable to be a Dom. If not they will have their Dom title removed and just live normally. So please do not worry. Any more questions" He was still smiling just as brightly. 

I'm not gonna lie. This made me feel much more safe. That means all the bad guys would not be be able to be Doms. But I was still curious about something. So I lifted my hand. 

"Yes, the boy over there." He pointed to me. 

Everyone's eyes instantly followed the finger curious to see the 'boy' making new only feel more self conscious. 

"Umm... What are these 'other facilities' you mentioned." 

"That's a good question. It means that depending on what your Dom's like, what their fetishes are, and so on. You will be placed in a different place that specialises in that before moving in with your dom. These can be places for: bondage, toys, masters, ddlg/b etc." He explained carefully. 

Wow, so basically we are forced into these perverts dirty kinks? I wonder what my Dom would be into. Hopefully it's something like, lazing about and not doing anything. I'd like that. 

The 'assembly' lasted another hour or questions and them running through how this facility worked and it's rules

And from what he was saying, here's what I can tell you about what we are going to be doing:

1) learning about our role as a sub

2) learning about the 'needs' of Dom's and how to fulfil them

3) be introduced to our new Dom. 

4) be transferred to the Doms preferred facility 

5) 'practicals' as he called it. 

6) move in with our Dom

7) die 

Sounds fun


	4. Chapter 4

Classes were boring. Repetitive. Saying how we, as subs, needed to fulfil our doms every need while Dom's were to protect and take care of us subs. Sand here I was, thinking I got away from school.   
  


It has been almost month since i arrived here with everyday similar to the last. I got up, changed into the clothes they have me. A plain white tee with simple black trousers. Went to eat breakfast, went to class, ate lunch, went to class, are dinner and then went to bed. I also had no source of entertainment since all my personal items were left at home. 

When finally, the Day I've been both dreading and excited for. The day we get to meet our doms footer the first time. We were put in nicer clothes for the occasion as well. The only difference in mine would be the graphic tee that replaced the plain one with a jumper on top.   
  


We had been placed in rows, standing outside the warehouse thing. Doms after doms arriving in similar vans to the ones we came in. They formed rows facing towards the group of subs.   
  


They were big, mostly men with a few women scattered here and there. It was weird seeing how much bigger they were to us, they were adults.   
  


Most of them young adults but I saw one or two who looked way older. This was weird.   
  


After all the doms had arrived, the same man who went onto the stage on the first day stood in-between the two groups. 

"Welcome to all the doms. I will begin announcing the pairs. If your name is called, please come up. Lisa Stanford and Jason Reid. Avery Beck and Charles Rio..." The names went on and on, each pair being moved somewhere else so they could chat. Only after 2/3 of the pairs had been announced did my name finally come up.   
  


"Arthur Johnson and Levius Pane." As I walked into the stage i could feel the stares. On the opposite side, I saw a large man push his way out. He looked quite it young. Maybe in his late 20s? 

And only after he stood next to me did I realise the huge height and size difference. He stood at around 185cm compared to my measly 150cm. 

He looked at me with a kind smile and held out his hand, which I took with some hesitation, to lead me to a less cramped area so we could talk. 

"So..." I awkwardly started after we stopped at a bench quite a whiles away, hoping he'd continue the conversation. 

"You're so small" he deadpanned

"I'm not small, you're just big." I retorted 

He only laughed at that. 

"Sure, then how come you were even shorter than most of the girls?" Oh no he didn't. 

I just crossed my arms and looking away from him with a subtle pout on my pink lips. 

"Come on, don't be like that. I was only teasing. I think you're adorablly perfect just the way you are." He said his fingers on my chin forcing me to look at his sincere eyes. 

"Fine" I said turning back towards him and uncrossing my arms with a small blush at the compliment. "So... How old are you?" 

"36" he answered seriously. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" He didn't look that old and that means I'd be with Someone 22 years older than me. He could very well be my dad. 

"language! You will not be using such foul language again, and you will not shout at me again. Do you understand?!" His face turned from a soft joking look to a stern one. 

His anger making me upset, and my lip started to quiver. I didn't like when people were angry at me.

"I-i-im s-sorry." I whispered meekly. 

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. It's not your fault. You didn't know the rules. Shah, it's okay." He grabbed my small body placing me on top of his lap and stroking at my eyes that spilt a little despite my efforts. 

  
"I-it's okay. I forgive y- ou." I managed to hiccup out after calming down a little. 

"No, I'm sorry. I'm and Dom for getting so angry. Maybe we should go over the rules so you don't accidentally do a no no okay?" He was sweetly taking to me. As if I were a child, wait I was... 

I just noddedand bit at my thumb nail. 

"It's just that you are so much older than me, you could even be my dad" I chuckled at the words. 

"Well... Kinda." 

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?" His response confused me. Was he going to pull a star wars on me ans tell me he's my father? What kinda fucked up shot is my mind thinking about now? 

"okay, firstly id like to explain what I am. I'm a daddy dominant and I'm into ddlb." His sudden confession only confused me. 

What is that? He probably understood my confused face as he continued. 

"I like to take care of littles, which is when someone goes into a headspace where they can essentially become younger like a little kid. So whilst this person is in this headspace I will make sure they feel safe and take care of their needs. And you will be my little." 

Heh? 


	5. Chapter 5

"so basically I get to act like a kid and you take care of me in exchange? That's it? That seems easy. Weird but easy." There had to be more to it than that. I wasn't that naive to think otherwise. 

"Well, it's not that simple. Because you also have to take care of my sexual desires." He looked away almost guiltily. I knew it. There was more to it. 

"Like as in... You stick your di-" I stopped as I saw Levius give me a dissaproving look. "I mean, you stick your penis in my butt?" I was freaking out. He was so much bigger than me, his penis was probably huge as well. How was that even physically possible?   
  


"Yes, I will. But that not all I mean. We will be connected together."   
  


"And let me guess from what I know about you already. You are probably a kinky pervert as well." He looked very very guilty, completely avoiding my eyes. 

"I guess you could say that." Now that was an understatement if I've ever heard one. 

"I don't even want to know." I sighed. That problem was for future Arthur to deal with. "anyways. So that means I'll be going to a 'little facility' of some sorts right? 

"Yes, actually. I've just filled out the paperwork for your transfer to the ddlg/b facility. When you're there I'll be able to visit you once a week to get used to 'fufiling my needs'. Wow, once a week was a lot. Maybe it'll be fun, it sounds more fun than the bondage facilities anyways.   
  


"So when will I be going?" I asked. But his face told me that I had missed something very important.   
  


"Oh, umm... Not for a few days. Inn the mean time you will be staying with me as a trial to see whether or not We're compatible. Because there's no point in you going to the facility of my choice if we don't work out." Oh... I don't remember being told that. But then again, I don't really listen during class so.   
  


"Oh.... Well, if I'm going to be staying with you, why don't you continue your rules." I tried to get the attention off of me so I could think.   
  


"Rule number 1, no swearing. Rule number 2, you MUST call me daddy at all times. Number 3, no shouting or violence against daddy. Number 4, you will do as daddy says, this includes going to bed when daddy says or eating what daddy says. Number 5, you will fulfil my needs. These are the basic rules that you must follow, more may be added later on but for now these are all the rules." As he listed off all the rules his voice became deeper and more commanding, add though there were no room for arguments. 

"A-and if I break a rule." 

"Then you will be be given a warning or punished depending on how bad you were." His voice deepened further and I could tell he was warning me not to test the theory out. 

"Okay, when are we leaving for your house?" I asked, trying to shift the topic of conversation to a more light-hearted one. 

"Now." 

"What?!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the institute after so long made me feel so free, despite the fact that I was on my way to my future Daddies house. Out of the pan and into the fire.   
  


Still, I didn't care. 'Daddy' seemed nice enough despite his rugged good looks. He practically glowed under the sun's impact with his beautifully golden, tan skin. His disheveled brunette hair and matching brown eyes. Even though this man was the one who was taking away my freedom, I could still admit that he was one of the best looking men is ever seen. 

Way better than all those porn stars that I used to fancy   
  


When we finally made it to his vehicle he held the door open for me which made me snap out of the weird hole my brain had dug. I had no idea what the make was bit I could tell just by how shiney and pristine it was, that it was expensive as fuck.... I mean, duck. 

"So baby, I know this is a lot to take in but please bear with me, we can work through this together. So please cooperate." He wasn't looking at me, and instead had his eyes firmly glued onto the road ahead, but I could tell by his voice that he was pleading with me. 

"I'll try" was all that I replied with, and I was being truthful. I was going to try. 

"Thank you. That's all I ask"

After our conversation ended the cast went silent allowing me to enjoy the view as we zoomed by some trees. The only time we had talked during the 20 minute drive was to ask each other meagre questions. 

I had learned that he was a middle child of 5, that his favourite colour was blue (baby blue top be precise) and that he was some sort of business person guy thingy. 

Slowly, the rhythmic hum of the car gliding smoothly across the asphalt, coaxed me into a deep slumber. The dream was interesting, something I'd rather not speak of again put of shear embarrassment. 

And was pulled out of my unconsciousness when a soft hand pushed back my hair and softly cooed at the sight of my sleeping face. My eyes popped open to see daddy's face really close to mine, adorning a dopey smile. 

"rise and shine sleeping beauty. We're here! Welcome to your new home" as he took a step back I was finally able to see the magnificent building he called home. 

This guy can't be serious? House, more like a fucking mansion!!


End file.
